Radio frequency (RF) circuits typically have unwanted harmonic signals generated therein. The harmonic signals are generally caused by nonlinear physical interactions, i.e. capacitance, resistance, and inductance, of components in the RF circuit. The harmonic signals generally reduce the performance of the RF circuit and, thus, of the overall device incorporating the RF circuit. Various techniques have been developed, therefore, to mitigate the harmonic signals and/or their effects within the RC circuits, for example, increasing symmetry of the device layout, reducing semiconductor capacitance through the introduction of a dielectric substrate, using a trap-rich-layer nearby a device to reduce the lifetime of free carriers, etc.